


Wing Dings vs Aster

by Rust72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aster and Wing Dings are two different people, Baby Blastors, Brother conflic, Brothers, Child Abuse, Cute, Experiments, Grillby is an adult, I totally ship Wing Dings and Grillby, Sad, angry, baby Alphys, papa Wing Dings, there is no gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust72/pseuds/Rust72
Summary: Dr. Aster has made two skeleton children, doing horrible experiments on them. But what will happen when his brother Wing Dings gets involved?





	1. Chapter 1

Insert 15  
Specimen not responding. Photon levels stable. Bones formed solid. No sign of animation. CS-1 failed experiment. Beginning on next specimen. Maybe it will be more useful.

Scientist Aster walked down the halls of the lab. His hands tapping on his clipboard as he went. The experiment hasn’t responded and he was getting annoyed. A few other scientist looked at him, but refused to speak. He was the best scientist, but also really sadistic. He loved to inflict pain on his experiments, getting many different responses. He had been working on something new though. He had created two skeleton children, each harboring their own souls. He was hoping to use them for fighting, but he wasn’t sure they’d be strong enough. He opened the door to his lab, shutting the door loudly behind him. Walking to the table, he looked down at the small body that lay there. It didn’t move, not even when Aster touched the most sensitive spots on his ribs. “Blasted experiment. Why won’t you work?” he yelled, slamming his fist down. He heard a gurgled breath then a small whimper. He looked at the small body again seeing it had opened its eyes. It’s awake! Quickly, he rushed to strap down its arms and legs. The experiment didn’t move, but the small pinpricks of light in his sockets followed Aster. Aster stood over the body, staring down into its eyes. “CS-1. Ratings.” He spoke. CS-1 looked at him then opened its mouth. “Photon ratings normal, bones fully formed, magic supply zero, all systems go.” It said in an almost robot like manner. Aster smiled, the large crack down from his left eye creaking as it stretched. “good.” He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Insert 42  
Experiment CS-1 becoming resistant to tests. Rating still normal. Magic supply has gone up substancially-77%, CP-2 is too loud. Must change his voice tone. Magic level 24%. CS-1 needs to be administered punishment.

CS-1 clutched the smaller body tightly. He was given this small body known as CP-2 after he had started his tests. He knew that he would have to keep this one safe. He looked down at the smaller body, patting his head lightly. “Pap, you ok?” he asked quietly. The smaller skeleton look up at him, tears in the corner of his eyes. “Sans, I don’t want you to leave.” He whimpered. Yeah, he had to leave. Punishment usually took a day to two days, getting worse by the hour. Having 1 hp meant he could only take so much, but he would protect his younger brother even if it meant losing his own life. There were heavy footsteps, then a voice. “See here brother. This could be you if you weren’t such a god damn fool. Do you really think that kindness could give you results?” aster yelled. Sans peered out of the cage to see Dr. Aster walking around the lab. Behind him was another person, who looked exactly like aster, but shorter and more timid. “twins.” Sans whispered to himself. They defiantly were twins, but this one seemed much different. He wore a large sweater in a light yellow color and deep black-purple pants, much of a contrast to Dr. Aster. He was holding a clipboard to his chest nervously, staying close to aster. He held his hands up and began to sign to Aster. Was he mute? “Wing Dings, quit signing and speak for once.” Aster snapped. Wing Dings put his hands down opened his mouth.  
“(Sorry, I just don’t like talking this way).” He said in wing dings font. Aster gritted his teeth. “Fine, be that way.” He grumbled. Aster began to walk off, Wing Dings behind him when Wing Dings turned to look at sans. Sans stumbled away from the cage door, hiding Pap behind him. He watched as a tall shadow approached the cage, kneeling in front of it. Wing Dings looked at the small skeletons gingerly, almost as if he was assessing their injuries. His right eye was shut, a large crack above it being painfully large. He defiantly looked like Dr. Aster, but nicer. Sans still didn’t trust him, watching as he reached into his pants pocket. He removed two pieces of hard candy, wrapped in colorful wrappers. He rolled them in the cage, smiling. He then stood up and ran after Dr. Aster. Sans was in awe, looking at the candy then back at the cage door. He felt Pap reach around him, snatching up the candy. “Look sans, its monster candy!” he said gleefully. Sans nodded his head warily, taking a piece for himself. They both sat in silence, eating their candy in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Inset 53  
It seems punishment went well, the boy seems to understand his mistakes. Photon levels high. CS-1 magic levels almost fully formed. CP-2 still needs work. I will take samples of bone and souls to test.  
Note: keep an eye on that dammed brother.

Dr. Aster stood over sans once again, this time sans had a gag. He wasn’t in the mood to hear his screaming. Aster reached down and caressed sans ribs. Sans let out a muffled moan as aster tugged on his lowest rib. “Now, let us start.” He said. Sans eyes darted around the room, hoping to find something to keep his mind off the upcoming pain. Then he noticed it, standing behind Aster with wide eyes. Wing Dings stood, pencil to paper, staring at sans. The look of fear and disgust on his face made him look like a child. He stared at him, sans eyes calling out for help. Wing Dings reached out to touch Aster, when he roared with excitement. “Let us begin with the bone sample.” He laughed. Sans screams were muffled by the gag, tear streaming down his face. The pain was unbearable, worst he’s ever felt. There was a crack then a breaking sound as one of sans lover ribs broke off. “There we go, just enough.” Aster said with pride. He then placed it in a small metal bowl filled with serialized water. “Now for the fun part. Let’s take a sample of your soul.” He said reaching into sans ribcage. Wing dins jumped forward, grabbing Aster’s arm. “w-what are you doing?” aster yelled. Wing dings gritted his teeth. “(I will not let you do this to this child. He has gone through enough!)” He yelled in wing dings. Aster glared at Wing Dings. “Let go of my arm before you really have a bad time.” He growled. Wing Dings didn’t move, earning himself a hard kick in the stomach. Wing Dings laid on the floor coughing. “Brother, don’t you remember how you got that weak body?” aster laughed. Wind Dings glared at him. “Yes, you know. Because I was the strongest, be lucky you even made it out of the womb alive you worthless sack of shit.” Aster yelled. Wing dings vision became foggy as he collapsed on the floor, his bowels escaping his body. The next thing sans knew, he was back in the cage with Pap. “s-sans, what happened out there? What was that with Mr. Wing Dings?” pap sobbed. Sans held his brother in a weak embrace, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Insert 55  
If it wasn’t for that worthless Wing Dings I would have gotten a sample of CS-1’s soul. I’ll try again later while I deal with him. Photon ratings through the roof.

Wing Dings awoke on a couch in a large room, a blanket covering his body. He felt a radiating pain in his stomach, and a wet feeling between his legs. Great, his bladder leaked again. “y-you’re awake.” Said a small timid voice. Wing Dings looked over to see a young monster girl. She was yellow and looked like a dinosaur, probably Dr. Mclenn’s daughter. She approached him slowly, taking his hand and checking his pulse. {How did I get here?} He signed. The girl looked at the door nervously. “y-your brother, D-Dr. Aster called for someone to take you to rest. He seemed busy.” She said. Wing Dings turned away, trying to hide the tears that dared to fall. There was a knock at the door as a short man stepped him. He looked like the young girl but only he was a gray tint. “Ah, good. You woke up.” He said. Dr. Mcleen was an old friend of Wing Dings. They went to medical school with each other, almost growing up as brothers. He was more of a brother then Aster. {I’m sorry for this. I didn’t mean to take up your time} Wing Dings signed. “No, no, it’s nothing. I rather spend my time helping an old friend than work.” Mcleen said, sitting at the far end of the couch. They were silent for a moment when Mcleen spoke. “Did, Aster do this?” he asked in a quiet voice. Wing Dings bit his lip. {How’d you now?} He signed. Mcleen reached out towards Wing Dings, placing his hand softly on his friend’s stomach. “The kick went for your weakest organs. The only other monster besides me who knows this is your brother.” Mcleen explain. Wing Ding took Mcleens hand off his stomach, holding it for a moment. {I just don’t know what to do. The things he’s doing. Those experiments, no, those children don’t deserve this.} He signed, tears begin to fall. Mcleen stood up and patted Wing Ding’s back. “We’ll find a way.” He reassured. After a while Wing Dings calmed down and changed into new dry clothes. He decided to go home for the day.   
His home was in water fall, a small apartment type place that was just big enough for him. The pain in his stomach hadn’t resided, which was worrying. He sat down on his couch shakily, rubbing the soft membrane under his shirt. He pulled up his sweater to examine his stomach. Being part skeleton, his ribs were not covered by skin. But what he did have that was different was organs. A soft purple membrane was what held the organs in his body, although it did no use when protecting. He could see a small clump of blood that had formed around his battered stomach. It didn’t seem to be life threatening, but he was still nervous. {Maybe I should take a nap} he thought. He laid down in his bed, arms stretched out. He’d come up with a plan to get those kids out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Inset 60  
Photon rating ####

It was dark in the lab, Dr. Aster going home early. Both boy were huddled in the corner, sans having trouble breathing. Pap sat in front of him, his hand over sans chest. “brother.” He whimpered. Sans looked up at him and smiled. “It’s…ok pap….just…out of breath.” He panted. There was a noise outside the cage and then a shadow. Sans took hold of Pap, keeping him tight against his chest. They heard rattling like the cage was being messed with. Finally, it opened, and both sans and pap closed their eyes. There was a pause, and sans opened his eyes. Looking down at them was Wing Dings. He motion them to come out, checking over his shoulder. Pap took no time to run to the man, grabbing onto his sweater for warmth. Sans was hesitant, but soon followed. Wing Dings picked them both up, hugging them tightly in his arms. “Where are we going?” pap whispered. “(Out of here)” he said. Wing Dings didn’t expect them to know what he was saying. But to his surprise, sans nodded his head in agreement. Wing Dings made sure to be haste, running as fast as he could. The pain in his stomach began to come back and his winced at the pain. They managed to get to the emergency exit where Mcleen stood. He assured them out and into the night.  
Hot land was defiantly hot, Wing Dings having trouble keeping up right. The heat made the pain worse, but he did his best to cope with it. Sans and Pap looked up at Wing Dings nervously, taking to account of his pained breathing. Mcleen must have noticed to, taking both boys from his arms and sitting Wing Dings down. “don’t overexert yourself.” He said patting Wing Ding’s shoulder. Wing dings agreed and placed his head in his hands. Mcleen looked at the boys gingerly. They were thin and injured, sans being the worst. “don’t worry boys, I promise you will be alright.” He reassured.


End file.
